


Breaking Down

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Impossible refractory periods, Multi, emotional trauma no doubt, i should mention that for the tentacle porn its 'again', i wrote tentacle porn, i wrote tentacle porn a g a i n, sex juice, the only tentacles i want are consentacles, this is b a d and i do not condone, whoop here it is kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Sebastian hopes a break will help him and Joseph continue on, but a monster lurking nearby makes sure the detectives have a completely different type of break.





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, what the fuck are summaries??? Anyway uhhhh here's straight up tentacle porn I wrote for my accidental husband??? I think??? Anyway, sort of AU-ish where Joseph stays with Sebastian after he's found in the bathtub instead of disappearing every five minutes because Joseph Oda is the only important thing in the entire TEW universe. Also this thing is mostly unedited and I wrote a good chunk of it drunk so... Yeah. Sorry.

“Sebastian! Look out!”

The voice rang out and caught Sebastian’s attention just in time for him to see one of the horrible monsters he and Joseph had been fighting sprinting towards him with a broken bottle in one of its rotting hands. He didn’t have enough time to draw his gun and aim, so he did the only thing he could and used the barrel of his shotgun to block the monster and shove it back several feet. He now had a perfect chance to finish off the monster, and Sebastian thought he had killed the last one. Suddenly, there was a wet noise beside him and he spun around right as Joseph buried the axe he carried into the head of another monster. Sebastian blinked slowly and realized Joseph was actually warning him about one of the monsters that had been sneaking up on the older detective. A quick scan of the area showed their foes were vanquished, and Joseph pulled his axe out of the monsters head before giving it a quick shake to dislodge some pieces of brain and skull.

“Uh... Thanks, for that.” Sebastian offered.

Joseph’s hands shook and it was obvious he was tiring out. Sebastian wished there was a way for them to stop and relax, but he knew that every moment they didn’t spend trying to push forward was a moment that their lives were put in even more danger. Still, Sebastian felt his own body growing weary as well and despite wanting to go on decided to see if Joseph wanted to take a break.

“I’m sure we can find somewhere nearby we can sit for a minute, catch a breather. What do you think?”

Joseph seemed to perk up at Sebastian’s suggestion and offered a weak smile in response.

“Yeah, just a minute shouldn’t hurt.”

Finding a spot to rest proved to be an easy task, and Sebastian and Joseph settled in an area that looked like it could’ve been part of a parking garage at one point. Sebastian and Joseph sat on opposite sides of the small area they were in so nothing could sneak up on them while they rested. Sebastian studied Joseph carefully for any signs of distress and was relieved to see that he seemed fine, given the situation. Sebastian was about to joke with Joseph about how relaxed he seemed when the younger man suddenly jumped up from his seat and looked around in a panic. Sebastian got up as well and pulled the crossbow from his shoulder to prepare for a fight.

“Joseph, what is it?”

Joseph glanced momentarily at Sebastian and slowly backed up towards him while raising his axe defensively.

“I don’t think we’re alone here Seb.” Joseph called out.

Sebastian loaded a bolt into his crossbow and tried to see what had scared Joseph from his seat. He couldn’t see anything, or hear anything for that matter. He wondered if maybe Joseph was just spooked, or if whatever strange influence Ruvik seemed to have on him was returning. Sebastian stood up and took a couple cautious steps forward while scanning the area.

“Joseph, are you sure? I can’t see anything.”

A couple more steps forward and Sebastian stepped on something slick that made him lose his footing and stumble. Joseph turned to look at Sebastian right as he fell and watched him struggle to get up. He tried to figure out what he stepped on but couldn’t see anything that would’ve caused him to trip. When he finally made it to his feet, he heard Joseph cry out in fright mere seconds before a thick tentacle wrapped around his torso and something moist was shoved into his mouth and began fucking his throat. The tentacle belonged to a large, hideous monster with leathery skin and many limbs. It's body shimmered strangely and it blended in with the surroundings. Sebastian gagged around the intrusion and tried to bite down to no avail. When that didn't work, he managed to free a hand and drive his knife into the tentacle. The monster roared in anger and threw Sebastian with all it's might. He felt himself slam into something sturdy and cried out in pain. As he tried to struggle to his feet, Sebastian felt strangely light headed and realized a smoldering warmth was spreading through his body. The warmth traveled even to his crotch and he felt himself growing hard. He gasped at the sensation and nearly doubled over holding himself as arousal quickly overcame the warmth.

He fought against its influence and forced himself to look back to the creature. Thankfully, it's back was turned and it didn't seem to be paying Sebastian any mind. Sebastian's crossbow wasn't far away, and he quietly walked over to it and aimed at the creature. He fitted a harpoon bolt and took a steadying breath before firing. It sailed through the air with precision and struck the creature, embedding itself into the leathery flesh. The creature roared in agony and turned to face Sebastian. It held Joseph in one of its many limbs, grasping him around the torso and covering him in the same slick that covered the creature’s skin. Sebastian drew closer to the creature as he loaded another bolt to the crossbow and aimed it at the head. The creature threw Joseph to the ground and skittered away, turning invisible as it did. Sebastian rushed to Joseph’s side and helped him up. Joseph’s face was flushed and he clutched Sebastian with surprising strength as the older man helped him to his feet. He was panting and shut his eyes tightly for a moment before grabbing the front of Sebastian’s shirt with a suddenly frenzied expression.

“Seb..!”

Something about Joseph’s voice was off, strained in a way Sebastian had never heard before. Joseph’s grip on Sebastian’s shirt tightened and he whined pathetically at the older man.

“That thing... Did something to me. Something’s wrong.”

Before Sebastian had a chance to ask what Joseph meant, the creature returned and once again Sebastian was sent flying by one swing of it’s limbs. The impact was enough for him to drop his crossbow, and this time Sebastian was slower to get up and felt the world spinning under his feet. He couldn’t focus his eyes at first but could vaguely make out the shape of Joseph fighting against the monster.

“Hey!” He called in an attempt to distract the monster.

It paid him no attention and continued to struggle with Joseph. Sebastian’s crossbow was too close to the monster for him to safely grab it, leaving him only with his shotgun and handgun. He couldn’t use either one of them without risking hitting Joseph, which meant he’d have to find some way to separate the two of them. He grabbed a nearby glass bottle, deciding that throwing the bottle would pose less risk to Joseph. He launched the bottle, but was still reeling from getting hit and completely missed his target. The monster turned and looked at Sebastian with an annoyed look on its ugly face. When the monster turned, however, its face wasn’t the only thing Sebastian could see. While he had been struggling to get back to his feet, the monster had stripped Joseph of his clothes and had a slimy tentacle quickly pumping in and out of him.

Sebastian was transfixed by the sight, and unable to move. He watched as Joseph arched in the creatures grasp and realized that Joseph was moaning each time the tentacle sank into him. Joseph’s face was red, lips parted, and eyes unfocused as he was violated. He turned his head and managed to look at Sebastian, and when he did he bit down on his lip to stop the sounds he was making. 

“Seb, don’t look...” He pleaded.

He tried to say more, but the monster slid another tentacle up his body, leaving a slimy trail in its wake and into Joseph’s mouth to silence him. Joseph’s muffled cries still echoed in the room, mixing with the sounds of the tentacle thrusting inside him. Joseph’s cock was hard and leaking precum against his stomach, no doubt further adding to his embarrassment. The monster made a noise at Sebastian before returning its attention back to Joseph. The tentacle in the younger detective’s mouth suddenly withdrew and left a thick trail of what Sebastian assumed to be come in its wake. Sebastian was shocked to see that Joseph swallowed as much as he could eagerly and started whining broken ‘please’s and ‘more’s. 

As he watched Joseph getting fucked on the tentacle, Sebastian realized that one of his hands had drifted to his crotch and he eagerly squeezed himself. A moan escaped him when he did and the monster turned its attention back to Sebastian, momentarily stopping its assault on Joseph’s ass. Joseph whined at the loss of friction and vainly tried to move his hips for more stimulation. Suddenly, the monster had a tentacle wrapped around Sebastian and yanked him forward. He practically collided with Joseph and shouted in surprise. Another tentacle slipped into Sebastian's pants and around his hardened cock to stroke him. Sebastian cursed at the feeling of it and tried to pry himself from the monsters grasp. His thrashing caused him to rut against Joseph's body and made the younger detective shudder in pleasure.

“Seb, ah... Touch me...” He begged.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, even when Joseph frantically started to work the buttons on Sebastian's clothes.

“Please Seb, I need it.” He cried in the same needy, voice.

The tentacle around Sebastian's cock twisted deliciously and made it hard for the man to concentrate on anything else. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be disgusted by what was happening, but he found himself hurriedly assisting Joseph with the buttons on his clothing instead. When Sebastian's torso was bared, the monster resumed thrusting the tentacle into Joseph at an almost lazy pace as the younger man moaned lewdly. Sebastian watched with hunger in his eyes as a second tentacle forced its way inside Joseph and he nearly screamed from the pain and pleasure. He gripped Sebastian's shoulders painfully tight, nails digging into the skin as he was reduced to nonsensical babbling from the feeling coursing through him. Sebastian felt himself being stripped of his own pants, and soon a thick tentacle pushed into him as well.

He groaned and jerked his body, despite the pain of being so suddenly penetrated the fullness was satisfying and exactly what Sebastian needed. Working on autopilot, Sebastian pulled Joseph closer and mashed their lips together in a heated and sloppy kiss. Joseph moaned into the kiss and let Sebastian claim his mouth. Sebastian was so engrossed in Joseph he barely noticed a second tentacle enter him.

“Sebastian... Sebastian...” Joseph panted.

“Hnn~! It's so much, Seb-”

Joseph cried out and his body shook as he was overcome by orgasm. He babbled Sebastian’s name as he did, his come splattering against the chests of both men. Sebastian groaned in desire and twisted himself in the monster's grasp to lick what he could of Joseph's seed off the younger man's chest. His own orgasm was fast approaching, as he was still being stroked by the monster in addition to being penetrated. Joseph pressed his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and whimpered; the monster had yet to withdraw it's tentacles from him and thrust roughly into him. The tentacle around Sebastian's cock left and Sebastian grunted in displeasure because of it, feeling he had somehow been cheated. Joseph heard Sebastian's discomfort and pulled a hand free to wrap around his partner's cock and stroke eagerly. Sebastian growled as he thrust his hips, using Joseph's hand like it was a fleshlight while the younger man still babbled and whimpered against his neck. When Sebastian finally came, he moaned Joseph's name and forced their mouths together in another kiss.

“Seeeeeb~!” Joseph whined when the kiss was over.

“I'm... I'm hard again...”

Sebastian looked down and felt his pulse rocket seeing Joseph standing back at attention again. He couldn't do much in the monsters grasp and settled for grinding his hips against Joseph like he was a dog in heat. Small noises of pleasure mixed with Joseph's whimpering as he murmured Sebastian's name like it was a prayer. They were both lost in the haze of tentacles and climax, neither man knowing how long they had been held or how many times they had climaxed. Their throats, cocks, and asses were thoroughly abused yet they still frantically craved more stimulation.

The monster moved and adjusted it's grip on the men, setting Joseph down on a piece of rubble to do so. Sebastian wrenched himself from the monsters grip, and while there were no tentacles inside Joseph claimed his partner for his own, filling him with his cock. Joseph howled and tightly gripped Sebastian, wrapping his legs around the other man so he couldn't get away. Joseph was hot and wet and tight around Sebastian and the detective wasted no time before thrusting into Joseph as hard and fast as he could. The monster was furious that it no longer had access to Joseph's ass, and in retaliation fucked into Sebastian with renewed vigor. The force of the monster fucking into Sebastian transferred to Joseph, who was now on his back and powerless to do anything other than take the combined thrusts as his bare back rutted against the concrete. Sebastian could feel spurt after spurt of hot liquid shooting deep inside him as the monster abused his hole, and when it was done, the viscous essence slowly dripped from him. Joseph's chest was splattered with his own come which Sebastian greedily cleaned with his tongue before kissing Joseph again. Sebastian was close to coming and stopped his kissing to pant and growl words into Joseph's ear.

“Fuck Joseph, you feel so good. I'm gonna come inside you soon.”

Joseph's answer was a needy whimper and he dug his heels into Sebastian's back.

“Seb please,” He managed to cry out.

“Want you, ah~! Need you to come in me, please!”

Sebastian did as Joseph asked and filled him up. His hips stuttered as orgasm rocked through him, but he didn't stop thrusting until the last spurt of his come entered Joseph. Joseph looked like a well-fucked mess, panting on the rubble with a flushed face and leaking cock. Sebastian knelt down and swallowed as much of Joseph as he could, the flavour of both the younger detective and the slick from the monster mixing in his mouth. He groaned around the hot flesh and sucked passionately, bobbing his head and reaching behind Joseph to finger him. Joseph bucked his hips at the sensation and roughly grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's hair before fucking his face without a care in the world. Sebastian groaned in pleasure as drool dribbled down his chin and onto Joseph's thighs. As Joseph's cock repeatedly hit the back of Sebastian's throat, he slowly realized that the monster had grown tired now that both men were no longer focused on it and withdrawn it's tentacles from Sebastian. He felt empty without them inside him and whined needily as Joseph's thrusting became harsher and lost its rhythm. Soon Joseph came and Sebastian eagerly swallowed everything he could, and what he couldn't swallow he captured with his fingers so nothing went to waste.

Sebastian felt the exhaustion settling over him, but despite how many times he had come, he was erect again and needed release. He helped Joseph into a sitting position on the rubble and studied his body with hungry eyes. Bruises were forming across his body, and in the back of his mind Sebastian felt sick when he realized some of those bruises were from him. He wanted to stop what he was doing, but found himself lining himself up with the younger man’s cock and sinking down onto it. Joseph squirmed under him and made a noise torn between pleasure and discomfort as Sebastian rode him with a lazy pace.

“You’ve got one more in you Joseph.” Sebastian murmured, lost in his own need.

“You’ll feel so good when you’re coming inside me, filling me up. Won’t you?”

Joseph groaned in response and rested his head against Sebastian. Joseph’s cock filled Sebastian nicely and the older detective stroked himself as he continued his slow pace of riding Joseph. He increased his pace as he got used to the new motions and continued murmuring to Joseph, some of it filthy and some of it holding a gentle reassurance that made the younger detective squeeze Sebastian tightly. Sebastian was close to release and gripped Joseph’s chin to angle his head for a demanding and messy kiss. Joseph groaned and tried to keep up with Sebastian’s fervor but was too exhausted to do much more than let Sebastian have complete control over him. He felt like he was floating away, not in control of his body and completely lost in the sensation of Sebastian riding him. When his orgasm hit, Joseph was certain had it not been for Sebastian holding him up he would have collapsed in exhaustion. He felt Sebastian coming not long after, and his essence painting his chest into a sticky mess. 

Sebastian lifted off of Joseph's cock with a wet noise and sat on the man’s lap while he regained his breath. The two men didn’t speak for several minutes and sat, clutching each other and panting. Whatever the monster had done to them had worked its way out of their systems, and the reality of what had been happening was settling over both men. They stayed in each other’s arms, naked and exposed long enough the sticky fluids covering them dried and tears now streaked their faces. Sebastian was the first to get up, wobbling on his feet and retrieving his and Joseph’s clothing. The men dressed in silence, not making eye contact and each trying to pretend the other didn’t exist. When they were both dressed and had recovered their weapons, they sat back down on the same piece of rubble Joseph had been fucked on not long ago. Joseph looked over to Sebastian and with a shaky voice finally broke the silence.

“We should rest for a moment.”


End file.
